ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Onkio Haus
(aka Onkyo House) is a company operating sound recording, mixing and mastering studios in Ginza, Tokyo, owned by Magazine House, Ltd. and others. It also provides video editing and postproduction services for TV program and commercial film projects. The studio is renowned as one of the best professional recording studios in Japan, used for recording and mixing Japanese popular songs and jazz music. SL9064J]] Studio facilities ; Studio 1 :* Mixing Console: SSL SL9064J-64VU, J Computer with Total Recall System :* Monitor Speakers: Dynaudio M4 CUSTOM、Yamaha NS-10M STUDIO、Dynaudio BM6 :* Monitor Amplifier: CHORD SPA-1016DA 1232DA、CHORD SPA-1016DA、Sony TA-N 86 :* Digital Audio Workstation: ProTools|HD3 Accel :* Audio Interface: 192 i/o (x4) 48in/48out :* Multi Track Recorder: Sony PCM-3348、STUDER A820M SR/A (with ADAMS.SMITH ZETA-III) :* Master Recorder: STUDER A820 (1/2 Inch Head Option)、Panasonic SV-3700 :* Reverb: EMT-140、Lexicon 480L、AMS rmx-16、Sony DRE-2000、Sony MU-R201、YAMAHA REV-7、Roland SRV-2000 :* Effector: AMS dmx-15-80s、Roland SDE-3000A、YAMAHA SPX-990、YAMAHA SPX-90 II、Eventide H-3000 SE :* Limiter/Compressor: Neve 33609、TUBE-TECH LCA-2B、Urei 1176LN (Silver) :* Piano: STEINWAY & SONS Model-D ; Studio 2 :* Mixing Console: SSL SL4064G+ 64VU, G Computer with Total Recall System :* Monitor Speakers: Westlake TM-3、YAMAHA NS-10M STUDIO :* Monitor Amplifier: Goldmund Mimesis 28 Evolution、CHORD SPA-1016DA、Sony TA-N 86 :* Digital Audio Workstation: ProTools|HD3 Accel :* Audio Interface: 192 i/o (x4) 48in/48out :* Multi Track Recorder: Sony PCM-3348、STUDER A820M SR/A (with ADAMS.SMITH ZETA-III) :* Master Recorder: STUDER A820 (1/2 Inch Head Option)、Panasonic SV-3700 :* Reverb: EMT-140TS、Lexicon 480L、AMS rmx-16、Sony DRE-2000、Sony MU-R 201、YAMAHA REV-7、Roland SRV-2000 :* Effector: AMS dmx-15-80s、Roland SDE-3000、YAMAHA SPX-990、YAMAHA SPX-90 II、Eventide H-3000 SE :* Limiter/Compressor: Neve 33609、Urei 1176LN (Black) :* Piano: STEINWAY & SONS Model-C ; Studio 3 :* Control Surface: digidesign Control24 :* Monitor Speakers: ADAM S5A MK2 (x5)、GENELEC 7070A SubWoofer (x2)、Dynaudio BM-6、YAMAHA NS-10M STUDIO :* Monitor Amplifier: CHORD SPA-1016DA :* Digital Audio Workstation: ProTools|HD2 Accel :* Audio Interface: 192 i/o (x1) 16in/8out :* Master Recorder: Panasonic SV-3700、Panasonic SV-3800 :* Mic Preamp: Focusrite ISA-110 :* Reverb: EMT 140TS、Lexicon 480L、YAMAHA REV-5 :* Limiter/Compressor: Neve 33609、Urei LA-4、TUBE-TECH CL-1B ; Studio 6 :* Mixing Console: SSL SL4064G+ 64VU, G Computer with Total Recall System :* Monitor Speakers: Dynaudio M-3、YAMAHA NS-10M STUDIO、Dynaudio BM6 :* Monitor Amplifier: Goldmund 29M Evolution、CHORD SPA-1016DA :* Digital Audio Workstation: ProTools|HD5 Accel :* Audio Interface: 192 i/o (x4) 24in/48out :* Master Recorder: STUDER A820 (1/2 Inch Head Option)、Panasonic SV-3700 :* Reverb: EMT-140、Lexicon 480L、AMS rmx-16、Sony DRE-2000、Sony MU-R201、YAMAHA REV-7、Roland SRV-2000 :* Effector: AMS dmx-15-80s、Roland SDE-3000、YAMAHA SPX-990、YAMAHA SPX-90 II、Eventide H-3500 DFX/E :* Limiter/Compressor: Neve 33609、Urei 1176LN (Black)、TUBE-TECH CL-1B ; Common Items :* Reverb: Lexicon 224XL :* Mic Preamp: Neve 1073、SHEP 1073、Focusrite ISA115、AMEK 9098、Drawmer 1960、Grace design m801 :* Limiter/Compressor: dbx 160XT、dbx 165A、Neve 2254、BSS DPR 402、Orban Deesser 526A、EL8M Distressor :* A/D Converter: GML9300H :* Effector: Lexicon M93 Primetime、Eventide H3000、Eventide H949、Roland SDE2000、EXR III EXCITER、SONG BIRD FS1、SONG BIRD TSC1380、MXR AUTO Franger、MXR PHASE Shifter Discography *2011: Shine On! Volume One (Released September 30, 2011) Gallery File:Solid State Logic SL9064J.jpg| SSL SL9064J at Studio 1 File:Solid State Logic SL9064J module close up at ONKIO 1.jpg| SSL SL9064J Close up at Studio 1 File:Solid State Logic SL4064G+ with Lexicon 480L LARC at ONKIO 2.jpg| SSL SL4064G+ with Lexicon 480L LARC at Studio 2 File:Solid State Logic SL4064G+.jpg| SSL SL4064G+ at Studio 6 File:Solid State Logic SL4064G+ with Dynaudio BM6 at ONKIO 6.jpg| SSL SL4064G+ with Dynaudio BM6 at ONKIO 6 File:SSL Studio Computer Display.jpg| SSL Studio Computer Display References * A Cross-Network Music Industry Guide Musicman 23rd Edition 2012-2013, FB.Communications (2012. page 680~681) * A Cross-Network Music Industry Guide Musicman 22nd Edition 2011-2012, FB.Communications (2011) * A Cross-Network Music Industry Guide Musicman 21st Edition 2010-2011, FB.Communications (2010) * A Cross-Network Music Industry Guide Musicman 20th Edition 2009-2010, FB.Communications (2009) * A Cross-Network Music Industry Guide Musicman 19th Edition 2008-2009, FB.Communications (2008) External links * *Recording Studios ONKIO HAUS *JAPRS Studio information *Musicman-NET Studio information Category:Recording studios in Japan